


Boom Clap

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy New Year!, Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, THANK U T, i just got into the spirit after reading t's, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i don't have a witty excerpt but basically it's leading up to new year's and mickey is getting increasingly cranky bc ian's been deployed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom Clap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tyronexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronexx/gifts), [twelvemorestopsandhome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/gifts).



> shamelessly did the same thing as t and wrote my baes a lil new year's fic bc i am nothing if not festive.  
> y'all are my main babes and i love you a lot, so happy new year and all the best for... like everything. you two deserve it more than a lot of people i know ♥
> 
> title from boom clap by charlie xcx. mainly bc i can't think of anything and i was listening to it a little while ago.

Mickey’s leg was bouncing uncontrollably under the table. He hadn’t spoken to Ian in almost three weeks. Something about no internet, or bad reception in wherever the army had taken him. Maybe Ian just hadn’t had time. Mickey forgot what the problem was this time around. Ian had been gone for almost thirteen months, and wasn’t due to get home for a few months yet, and it was driving Mickey insane. He knew Ian was fine, but wouldn’t it just be their luck if shit hit the fan in the homestretch?

He had been logged into Skype for the past ten minutes, waiting for Ian’s little bubble to turn green. Mickey was early for their date, of course he was, he was practically jumping out of his skin with excitement. He had put Yev to bed early, sensing that today would be one of those days where the three year old would throw a fit about going to bed. (He was right – Yev started screaming as soon as Mickey put him in the bath, and didn’t stop until Mickey promised he could stay up for an extra half hour tomorrow.)

Mickey was starting to get impatient, and had half a mind to get up and start pacing to rid himself of some of this restless energy, when Ian’s circle turned green. Mickey wasted no time in clicking on Ian’s name and video calling him.

As soon as Ian picked up, and he filled the screen, Mickey felt himself relax into his chair. He broke into a grin, and Ian’s face soon matched his own. ‘Hey there, gingerbread,’ Mickey said, barely managing to speak.

Ian’s grin got bigger, if that was even possible, and he rested his chin on his hand. ‘Hey yourself, tiny thug.’

Mickey laughed and Ian’s heart twinged painfully at the sound. ‘Not a thug anymore, remember?’

‘Nah, you’ll always be a tiny thug,’ Ian said resolutely. ‘How are you? How’s Yev?’

‘I’m good, Yev’s good, we’re good.’

‘That’s…’

‘Good?’

‘Yeah.’

Mickey bit his lip. He was thrilled, to say the least, to see Ian again. Even if it was just on a screen and through a camera with shitty quality. ‘How’s everything at your end?’

‘Eh, y’know. Fine,’ Ian shrugged. ‘I’m sorry I haven’t been able to get on the past few weeks.’

‘It’s okay. I know you don’t always have the time.’

‘It sucks. I miss you so much.’

‘Same here, man.’

Ian’s smile dropped as scratched his nose and let out a deep sigh. His eyes flicked to something over Mickey’s shoulder, and the smile came back. ‘Got a visitor.’

Mickey turned around to see Yev had come out of bed. ‘What are you doing up?’

‘Bad dream,’ Yev said, trudging across the living room to his dad. ‘There were monsters.’

‘Oh yeah?’ Mickey asked, pulling Yev up onto his lap. ‘I’ll come get rid of them in a minute, okay?’

‘Okay,’ Yev nodded, looking to the screen. ‘Daddy Ian!’

‘Hey, little guy!’ Ian said. ‘Did you have a bad dream?’

‘Yep, monsters,’ Yev said sadly.

‘Did you use the special monster spray we gave you?’

‘It’s all gone.’

Ian raised his eyebrows pointedly at Mickey. ‘Did Daddy not refill it?’

‘Nope.’

‘Thanks for dumping me in it, kid,’ Mickey muttered. ‘Remind me tomorrow.’

‘Kay,’ Yev nodded sleepily and rested his head against Mickey’s chest, clutching Mickey’s shirt in one hand, and the stuffed toy wolf Ian had given him in the other.

Ian smiled as the toddler drifted back off to sleep. ‘He’s growing so fast.’

‘I know,’ Mickey murmured. ‘He asked me where you were the other day.’

‘What did you say?’

‘What I always say. “Daddy Ian is fighting the bad guys.” He rolled his eyes in that really annoying way that you do,’ Mickey shook his head. ‘Don’t know where he picked it up from, seeing as you… y’know.’

‘Haven’t been there.’

‘Yeah.’

‘Only a couple more months, babe,’ Ian said, his tone hopeful. ‘Then he can pick up the rest of my annoying gestures.’

‘Like what? Sarcastic nodding?’

‘Yup.’

‘Exactly what I need. A sarcastic toddler.’

Ian snickered. ‘He’ll be a mini version of you.’

‘You calling me a toddler?’ Mickey asked, raising his eyebrows.

‘Well, size-wise,’ Ian mused. ‘You have better eyebrows, though.’

‘Wow, thanks.’

‘And longer hair,’ Ian noted.

‘Needs a cut,’ Mickey sighed, tugging on the overgrown strands hanging in his face.

‘Nah, I like it,’ Ian smiled. ‘Mine’s growing a bit, too,’ he said, running his fingers through his own hair.

‘Not quite my favourite length, but I don’t suppose it matters, huh?’

Ian shrugged. ‘How was Christmas?’

‘Your family is crazy, man. Loud and… enthusiastic,’ Mickey shuddered. ‘It was a good day, though.’

‘That’s good. Did you all get the stuff I sent you?’

Mickey frowned. ‘Not yet. When did you send it?’

‘A few weeks ago.’

‘It might be here soon, then.’

‘I hope so. I put a lot of thought into them.’

‘One of your many flaws,’ Mickey said. ‘Too much thought.’

Ian laughed. ‘I got what you sent _me_. Yev’s drawing is up next to my bed, and so’s the picture of the two of you and Mandy.’

‘Mandy and her fucking selfies,’ Mickey muttered. ‘Got any plans for New Year’s?’

‘Not really. I think some of the guys are going off base, so I might join them. You?’

‘Staying at home with a few bottles of beer and tubes of Pringles.’

‘Just another night, then?’

Mickey gave a one shouldered shrug to not disturb Yev. ‘No point celebrating if my New Year’s make out isn’t here.’

‘New Year’s _make out_?’

‘Well, yeah.’

 _‘Gallagher!’_ someone in the background called. _‘Get your ass moving!’_

‘Jesus! Let me say goodbye to my boyfriend, alright?’ Ian called back.

_‘Make it snappy! Moving out in three minutes!’_

‘Got it!’ Ian rolled his eyes. ‘Mick, I’ve gotta go. I’m sorry.’

‘It’s okay. I should be getting this one back in bed.’

‘Talk soon, okay?’ Ian said.

‘Yeah, definitely,’ Mickey replied.

‘Okay. I love you.’

‘Love you too, gingerbread.’

_‘Gallagher! Stop being adorable with your boyfriend! We’re leaving!’_

‘Really gotta go. Give my love to everyone!’ Ian smiled once more before disappearing from Mickey’s screen.

Mickey let out a long sigh and shut the laptop as he cradled Yev and stood to take the boy back to his bedroom.

It was just another night at home, with Yev not sleeping because there were monsters, and Mickey not sleeping because there was no Ian.

 

* * *

 

‘Hey, asshole!’ Mandy said gleefully.

Mickey groaned. When he opened his door, he really hadn’t wanted to see his sister standing there. Usually he wouldn’t have minded, but Mandy had a twelve pack of beer in one hand and a bag of snacks in the other, so it looked like she intended to spend her New Year’s Eve with her mopey brother and his sugar crazed toddler. ‘Mandy, why are you here?’

‘Thought you could use some company. Especially company that comes bearing snacks?’

‘Fine, whatever,’ Mickey said, throwing his hands up and leaving his sister standing in the doorway. ‘Kid, Aunt Mandy is here.’

‘Manday!’ Yev cried, running full tilt at Mandy.

‘Hey, Yev! How’s my favourite nephew?’ Mandy grinned, dropping her bags and swinging him into her arms.

‘Happy!’ Yev yelled. ‘Daddy gave me candy!’

‘I can tell!’ Mandy said, glancing warily at her brother. ‘I think Daddy probably regrets that now.’

‘Daddy was regretting that an hour ago,’ Mickey muttered, taking the beers from beside Mandy’s feet.

‘So how are you doing?’ Mandy asked, picking up the rest of the stuff and joining Mickey on the couch.

‘Y’know…’ Mickey shrugged and opened a beer. ‘New Year’s Eve-ish.’

‘So you’re missing Ian, yeah.’

‘Yeah.’

‘How long until he comes back?’

‘Two months-ish.’

Mandy tutted. ‘You know exactly how long it is.’

‘Two months, one week, and five days,’ Mickey said, taking a swig of the previously-refrigerated beer. ‘Wait, are you recording this?’

‘What? No,’ Mandy said, ducking her phone down into her jumper. ‘What a ridiculous suggestion.’

Mickey rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to whatever shitty movie was playing on the TV.

The corner of Mandy’s mouth twitched up into a small smile as she watched her brother sulk. Fair enough, she supposed, this was his second New Year’s Eve in a row that Ian wasn’t here. Seeing as he was her best friend, she understood how Mickey felt – not on the scale _he_ was feeling, but she was definitely with him.

She settled into the couch and opened her own beer. Let the shitty movie marathon begin.

 

* * *

 

11:58pm, and Mickey had been tapping the side of his beer bottle for almost five minutes.

‘Jesus fucking Christ, Mick!’ Mandy whisper-yelled. ‘The fuck is up your ass?’

Mickey shot her a look. ‘Nothing, which is my problem!’

‘Mickey.’

‘It’s nearly midnight. Ian’s not here. That’s what’s up my ass.’

Mandy sighed. ‘I know.’

11:59pm, and Mickey was enormously pissed off at all the happy people on the TV screen that were counting down, surrounded by their friends and partners. He looked around and couldn’t help feeling a bit cheated that he just had Mandy and Yev. No matter how much he loved them, it wasn’t the same as having Ian there.

 

_Twenty._

_Nineteen._

_Eighteen._

_Seventeen._

_Sixteen._

Mandy bit her lip and watched her brother from the corner of her eye.

_Fifteen._

_Fourteen._

_Thirteen._

_Twelve._

_Eleven._

There was a knock on the door.

Mickey looked over to Mandy. ‘The fuck?’

Mandy shrugged. ‘Go get it.’

Mickey sighed and heaved himself out of his chair.

_Seven._

_Six._

_Five._

Mickey hauled open his door, fully prepared to yell at whoever the fuck had knocked on the wrong door.

_Four._

_Three._

‘Hey, Mick.’

_Two._

‘Ian.’

_One._

Ian grinned and pulled Mickey in for a kiss.

Cheers erupted on the TV as the ball dropped, and Mickey couldn’t help but think how nicely it echoed what was going on in his head at that moment.

Ian pulled back and wrapped his arms around the man in front of him. ‘Happy New Year, babe.’

Mickey didn’t say anything. Just buried his face in Ian’s neck. He didn’t really care it was the new year, but it was definitely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> ((im not sorry)) (((though sorry i stole ur thing t ♥)))


End file.
